


all the good girls go to hell

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: The Witching Hour [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Homoeroticism, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: Teenagers, tension, and trouble as Sabrina tries to integrate mortal life with the witches' ways.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Series: The Witching Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of writing a proper sequel to [_Thunders In My Heart_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881021/chapters/39645963), but just like the writers of CAOS I am trash and solely went for silliness.
> 
> In other words, keep in mind that this story technically functions as a sequel.  
>   
> Excuse possible beauty errors, 2020 has been rough on us all.  
> But here's to a fun start to 2021. **Happy reading!**

All of the eight lamps in the dining hall faltered, and bathed Sabrina and the others in a translucent darkness. It was a regular Thursday night at the Spellman manor, and fickle lighting was part of the charm after aunt Hilda cooked up a feast. Sabrina was seated between Harvey and Nick, the contour of their bodies still visible to her eyes. 

One of them tapped nervously against the side of the wooden chair, not too keen on darkness while the other reveled in it, and slackened in his chair. 

Just as Sabrina moved her hand to Harvey, the lamps flickered back on. The room returned to its perpetually underlit state, and both boys sat straight again. 

Everyone had dressed for the occasion. Nothing was ever an informal affair at the Spellman manor, not if aunt Zelda had anything to do about it. Although Harvey had learned to adapt due to some judgmental stares, he still looked like the odd one out. Even in his dress shirt and dark jeans. Not that Sabrina cared. She just hoped he didn’t also feel like it. 

“Must you always exhaust the house, Hilda?” Aunt Zelda asked.

“Well”—aunt Hilda tittered, then glanced at Harvey, Nick, Ambrose, and Dr. Cee—“we’ve four men amongst us, and they quite like to eat.” 

Sabrina pointed at herself with her fork. “Uhh, I do too.” 

“Of course you do, darling,” Aunt Hilda said gravely. Sabrina pouted at her aunt’s words. She _could_ eat a lot though. If she wanted to. 

“Honestly, my dad’s got a contract with electricians,” Harvey said, after he cleared his throat. “They can install all the latest power lines for a reasonable price.” 

“Our home is just fine.” With that aunt Zelda ended another conversation as per usual whenever Harvey tried to contribute to it. A deed Sabrina had come to expect, and Harvey loathed, at every Thursday dinner, ever since they made it a new custom a few weeks ago. Ever since Sabrina started meeting Harvey and Nick together too. 

Aunt Zelda was no longer Harvey’s biggest fan—not that she ever was—after Sabrina’s fuck-up with his brother. It wasn’t Harvey’s fault, and aunt Zelda agreed with that, but apparently she still didn’t approve of the behavior Harvey had brought out of Sabrina. Aunt Zelda was more of an overt fan of someone else. 

It was _so_ annoying. 

Sabrina scoffed when she saw Nick’s smirk, and he waved his fingers at her, as if he had no idea what was going on. A mask of feigned innocence, but underneath lurked pleasure. Nick enjoyed watching Harvey squirm. She had first noticed it at the cinema. Sabrina assumed it was one of the reasons why Nick insisted on watching horror movies at his parent’s place. Harvey at his most uncomfortable, and Nick at his most comfortable. 

“Great suggestion, Kinkle. _Honestly_.” Nick sank his teeth on a vegetable to hide his smile. 

Harvey stared at Nick, his eyes narrowing slowly.

With a final bite, Sabrina finished her meal. “Anyway, the food was amazing, aunt Hilda.” The table was decorated with empty platters and bowls, merely remnants of meatloaf and colorful swirls from dips and sauces. All that was left was a melange of green and red vegetables, and crumbs from the bread baskets. 

Aunt Hilda gave her a wink, then turned away from her. “Harvey, dear, would you like some more?” 

“Uhh, alright,” Harvey lifted his finished plate, “One more serving couldn’t hurt.” 

“You’re a good chap,” aunt Hilda said after she filled his plate, and glanced at Nick’s half-eaten one. 

“Dr. Cee, I was wondering if my book order has already arrived?” Ambrose asked. 

“ _L’Amica geniale_ , was it?” Dr. Cerberus said, “Not yet, I’m afraid. But, if you’re interested, there’s this—” 

Sabrina stopped listening. Dr. Cerberus, or Dr. Cee as everyone seemed to call him nowadays, was a nice guy after all. Not a vampire, supposedly. Sabrina wasn’t fully convinced yet. But pretending to care about him beyond the happiness he brought her aunt was asking a lot. 

Instead she focused her attention on her two boyfriends, and how strange it was that this was her new normal. Being together like this came with its unique set of struggles, Thursday night dinners being one of them. Then there were aunts who enhanced certain underlying tensions, and cousins who participated in orgies with her boyfriends. One of them. That was a can of worms Sabrina would not be touching. 

Sabrina shivered, and put her fork down on the table. “I think it’s time for dessert.” She rose to her feet, the chair shoved away by her legs, and noticed Harvey’s full plate. He opened his mouth, then closed it. That was good enough. 

“I’ll assist,” Nick said, and followed her into the slightly more illuminated kitchen. “What’s going on?” 

Drops of rain spattered on the windowpanes, and Sabrina listened to the surging rhythm. “Nothing. I just needed a breather.” She sighed with relief. 

“Bit too much in there?” 

“Just my aunts being… themselves.” 

Nick placed his hand on the countertop, the silver ring around one of his fingers clinked softly. She touched her vintage earrings, the ones he had given her. “They care a lot,” Nick said. There was a message in his words, carefully concealed behind a poised smile, yet exposed by the softness of his eyes. 

Nick took a step towards her, and his silken dress shirt clung to his taut muscles, while Sabrina nodded in silence. 

“I’m just happy I’m still allowed to come over after the golem ordeal,” Nick said. All of the softness was gone. 

“I’m happy I’m allowed to leave the house.” 

“That never stopped you,” Nick said, and Sabrina smirked at that. That was a fair point. But sometimes rules were meant to be broken. Often, if Sabrina had anything to say about it, and she usually did. “So, what’s for dessert?” 

“Key lime pie.” 

“Hm, I think I’m craving something”—Nick slunk closer, and girded her against the cold countertop with his arms around her waist—“sweeter.” 

And like that her heart started pounding. The Nicholas Scratch effect. A delicious pull between them that never lost its appeal. Sabrina pushed away her smile, and licked her lips instead, eager to taste the potency. With the tilt of his head, Nick pressed their lips together. Restrained pecks at first. When she leaned in for more, he opened himself up for her, and she brushed her warm tongue inside of him. Sabrina sucked in her breath, and wrapped her arms around his neck, inviting him in deeper. 

His heat enveloped her. Nick fingered the edge of her shirt, his hands slithering up her bare back. Her skin prickled where he touched, the delicious pull spreading to certain organs, and awakening her mind. 

Fuck. She broke off the kiss. 

Panting, she finally remembered to breathe again. She wasn’t the only one. They stood in silence for a moment, arms still connected, their chests rising and falling. 

“Do you worry as much about me as you do about Kinkle?” Nick asked, his voice hoarse. 

Sabrina slid her hands down his chest, her face scrunching up in confusion. Weird timing too. She searched his face, and found his adamant eyes on her. “What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing. I… I can see you fret about him.” 

“I just don’t want him to feel uncomfortable.” Sabrina shrugged. 

“And me?” 

“Of course I don’t want that either, Nick!” She quirked her eyebrows, and huffed. “You’re just more familiar here.” 

“In your house?” Nick softened. 

“With our world. With witches.” 

“Hmm, I guess I’m quite familiar with this one,” Nick said, and Sabrina rolled her eyes. Still, she repricocated when his mouth found hers again, just as hot as before.

“ _Oh_ , I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Aunt Hilda stood in the doorway, avoiding their figures as they leaped away from each other. “It’s, just, the pie.”

“Right. I’ve got it.” Nick marched to the refrigerator, and Sabrina pulled the back of her shirt down.

“Alright then,” aunt Hilda said with a breathy laugh, waving her arms in front of her, still avoiding Sabrina’s eyes, then she returned to the dining room. 

Sabrina and Nick followed in silence. 

“Ah, took you long enough,” aunt Zelda said when Sabrina sat down at the table. “Harvey here managed to eat his second plate.” 

“I’m pretty full.” Harvey patted his stomach. 

“You’ve got room for pie,” aunt Zelda said. 

Harvey nodded. “Ok...” 

Sabrina smiled at Harvey, who returned the favor. “We were, uhh, talking.” 

“Oh, is that what it’s called nowadays?” Aunt Hilda mumbled. 

Sabrina flicked her head to her aunt, seated on the other side of the table, who was more concerned with cutting the pie. Instead, Sabrina found Ambrose staring back at her with wide, curious eyes. Sabrina widened hers too, hopefully conveying all her emotions, when the corner of his mouth twitched.

“So, Cousin. Without any school, what are you thinking of doing?” Ambrose asked much to her relief.

“Hanging out with my friends,” Sabrina said, then accepted a slice of key lime pie. “School takes too much time away from them.” 

Aunt Zelda intervened. “Well, your education is extremely important.” 

“Which is why I’ll indulge now that I’m free.” Sabrina smiled widely, then quickly changed her tune when she got a stern look from her aunt. “Within limits.” 

“What about your friends?” Ambrose motioned to Harvey and Nick.

Sabrina knitted her eyebrows together. “Boyfriends.”

“I’m fond of hearing you say it, Cousin.” Ambrose laughed. “A true witch.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes, then grinned to herself. Maybe she was. She seemed to be embracing the witches’ ways more than before. 

“What about you, Harvey?” Ambrose asked. 

“I’ve got to work more at the mines. Help out my dad. But during the weekends I want to see my friends too. And Sabrina, of course.” 

“And Nicholas?” 

Harvey caught Nick’s dark eyes. “Yes, him too.” 

“No, I meant… what about your plans, Nicholas?” Ambrose glanced between them. 

All the color drained from Harvey’s face while Nick chuckled. “Wide open. I prefer not to plan too far ahead,” Nick said, then took a bite of his key lime pie. His eyes lingered on Sabrina’s mouth before he added, “Though we’ve made plans for the lake this weekend. Will you be joining us?” 

“I don’t see why not.” Ambrose shifted in his chair, and draped an arm over it gracefully. “If you don’t mind, Cousin?” 

Sabrina shook her head. “The more the merrier.” 

“Great. I’ll invite Prudence.” 

Sabrina choked on her glass of red wine, coughing heavily to stop from dying. 

“You’ve done well with Prudence.” Zelda ignored Sabrina’s fit. Rude. 

Ambrose gazed from Sabrina to aunt Zelda. “She’s quite something, isn’t she?” 

“That’s understating it.” Sabrina muttered, and stuffed her mouth with the pie, so not to say anything else. The candied acidic taste persisted on her tongue. Great. 

“Oh, you’ve taught her a lesson.” Aunt Zelda waved away Sabrina’s words. “Prudence knows better than to mess with you now.” 

Sabrina tilted her head, and gave that a thought. That wasn’t Sabrina’s concern, not really. She glimpsed from Harvey to Nick, then to Ambrose. It was more about cross-pollination. Three people in this room had at the very least made out with Prudence. Sometimes the witching world was a bit too close for comfort. 

She chewed her bottom lip when Nick offered Harvey more water. A rush of heat surged to warm her cheeks. 

“Charming like the devil that one,” aunt Zelda said after Nick poured her a glass too. 

Sabrina groaned. 

Soon enough, she was able to drag both Harvey and Nick away from her aunts, and spent the rest of her evening inside her bedroom. With the door firmly closed. They talked about the perils of school, and its similarities with what they knew about Hell, about the fair that would open in a few weeks, about endless possibilities of having a Faustus Blackwood voodoo doll, and so on. Granted, there weren’t a lot of things they had in common, but somehow they still managed to easily talk all through the evening until it was Harvey’s curfew. And Sabrina would make them both leave to keep away the green-eyed monster.

A goodbye kiss for Harvey, then one for Nick. 

Just a regular Thursday at the Spellman manor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

Deep within the Greendale woodland, cloistered from mortal-made paths, there was a humble lake that Sabrina had visited each summer since she was a little girl to take a dip in the water and soak up some sun. This year was no different. Except that this was the year she could finally bring along her friends, because they were aware of Sabrina’s witch status. Per Nick’s invitation, Ambrose made a guest appearance together with Prudence, and her plus two’s. The Weird Sisters were never too far apart. 

No invite for Sabrina’s aunts though. Today was a gathering for the geriatrically challenged. That quip didn't land well with her intended audience. But Sabrina would be spending time with her aunts at the lake the next weekend, without boyfriends and friends. Just family. 

That would be easy. The workings of a group ill at ease with one another was a little more complicated. But the lake was big enough for all of them, in theory. Just to be safe, Sabrina kept Harvey near her, far away from Agatha and Dorcas. Today was supposed to be fun, and although she was prepared for it, Sabrina really wanted to avoid any conflict. 

Roz and Theo jumped in the water as soon as they stripped down to their swimwear. Their loud splashes and laughter revived the untroubled ambience Sabrina was hoping for. She flopped down on a dark towel, and began to rub in an ointment to protect her pale skin from the sun. Ambrose and Prudence were draped around each other on wooden sun loungers underneath a white awning. Agatha was braiding Dorcas’ blood-red locks. The four of them wore matching bathing suits and trunks, similar to the white cloth that mantled them with shade. 

“Could you do my back?” Sabrina moved the small vessel of ointment between Harvey and Nick. 

“What else are boyfriends for,” Nick said, and took the ointment from Sabrina. She beamed broadly, put on her vintage sunglasses, and turned around on the towel. “Kinkle, you take the top. I’ll do the bottom.” 

“Uhh, sure,” Harvey said. 

Sabrina drank in the sultriness of summer with a pleased sigh when she felt the print of their fingers on her skin. Harvey’s hands were callused from the labor his father had put him through, and from the many hours Harvey spent drawing sketches. But his touch was hesitant and soft, as if he was aware of his hardened skin, and wanted to be incredibly gentle with her. 

Nick’s hands, in contrast, were smooth, and slid over her legs with precision and purpose. It was a slow and steady crawl from the soles of her feet up to her knees, to the outside and inside of her thighs, then to her ass, where his fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her red bikini bottoms. Sabrina rubbed her thighs together. The baby hairs on her arms and legs stood erect as Nick stirred her body from a composed state to a stimulated one. 

“Uhh, is that unnecessary?” Harvey asked after retracting his hands from Sabrina’s shoulders, and she turned her face towards him. His eyebrows were knitted together as he stared at Nick. 

“Really? I find it _very_ necessary.” Nick drawled, and squeezed her cheeks lightly. “We wouldn’t want Sabrina to get burned.” 

She lifted herself on her elbows, drew her sunglasses to the headband around her hair, and nodded to Harvey. “Yeah, it’s fine. There was this summer when I forgot to—” Her mouth fell open, her words disappeared in her throat, when Sabrina’s gaze landed on Harvey’s floral-themed shorts. 

“The tent in your trunks is indicating quite clearly how necessary it is that we don’t miss a spot on Sabrina,” Nick said, and Sabrina’s eyes widened at those words actually being spoken out loud. 

With a reddened face, Harvey rose to his feet, and backed away.

Sabrina sat straight. “Harvey?” 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.” 

Sabrina flicked her head towards Nick. “What the heaven!”

“What? Was I untruthful?” Nick raised his shoulders.

“Harvey, wait!” Sabrina ran after him, towards the shadows of the trees. “What’s wrong?” He kept his side towards her, his arms in front of his body, blocking her view. She didn’t mean to stare, anyway. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let him get under my skin,” Harvey blurted. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and nudged him in her direction. “Are you ok?” 

“He can be a real dickhead sometimes,” Harvey said, now fully turned towards her, his arms still in front of him. She bit her lip, not at all certain what to say. “Look, ‘Brina, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“It’s not the first time I’ve seen you have a hard-on. It’s not a big deal,” Sabrina said, so he wouldn’t feel embarrassed. But when Harvey turned redder in the face, Sabrina slapped a hand to her forehead. “No, that’s not what I meant. Uhm. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing.” He shook his head, and Sabrina pouted to herself. It didn’t seem like she was going to get any answers out of him right now. “Can we just pretend this never happened?”

“Sure, Harvey.” Sabrina glimpsed down to his swimming trunks, and the coast seemed clear. “Are you ready to go back?” 

Before Harvey had the chance to answer Sabrina, Nick had sauntered over. “Are you two done talking?” 

“Oh, God!” Harvey huffed. 

“Always a filthy mouth, Kinkle.” Nick quirked an eyebrow while his fingers interlaced with Sabrina’s.

Sabrina chewed the inside of her cheek, flustered by the friction looming around the three of them, and the different responses to it inside of her. Was it strange that they roused her curiosity? “What is it, Nick?” 

“Well, I need some help with sunscreen too, and I don’t want to give an overeager Dorcas the wrong idea.” Nick beckoned them to return to the towels, but when Harvey didn’t move, he added, “Besides, I don’t mind if my touch arouses the mortal.”

Sabrina’s mouth fell open a second time. “Excuse me?” 

“Shut up,” Harvey said, his hands turning into fists. 

“You know… from earlier.” Nick dipped his head, and Sabrina did not need to follow the movement to understand what he was hinting at. 

Harvey squared up his shoulders, and stepped in Nick’s personal space, who only returned a smirk. “I said shut up, you—” 

“Wow, okay, stop!” Sabrina said after she leaped between the two of them without thinking. No conflicts today. “Let’s just go back.” 

“If you’re going to give us a show, then move closer.” Sabrina heard Prudence shout from underneath the awning. 

Sabrina ignored her, and focused on the tension in Harvey’s arms. She squeezed him. “Are you good, Harvey?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” All the tightness drained from his body, and with avoidant eyes Harvey nodded to her. “I’m going for a swim.”

“Boring,” Prudence said when Sabrina and Nick returned to their towels only a few feet away from her. With a satisfied smile, Prudence reposed in the sun lounge again. 

Upon her shoulders, the sun’s kiss was most ardent. She took the protective ointment and applied some more on herself. Then, she kneeled down behind Nick, and massaged his neck, working down his back, while he smeared the ointment on places he could reach himself. 

“Don’t forget about my buttocks.” Nick broke the silence. 

Sabrina prodded him in the shoulder blade with her lacquered finger nail, trying to remain serious so she wouldn’t reveal her amusement. It wasn’t funny after all. “You’re an ass, so not forget about all of you then?” 

Nick threw his head back in laughter, then leaned further and rested it against her chest, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief. “Well, if you don’t mind.” 

While Sabrina gazed at the lake, at her friends and boyfriend in the water, her lubricated fingers inched over Nick’s shoulders, and down his chest. “You shouldn’t be so mean to him.”

“You shouldn’t be so protective of him,” Nick said, his face turned in the same direction as her. “Kinkle can handle himself.”

Together, they caught Harvey’s eyes. Damp brown hair, his tall figure glistening in the water, drifting in a stretch of golden shimmer of the otherwise black lake. Sabrina wasn’t sure who Harvey was looking at. One of them, the both of them. She didn’t know how to feel about that, because she liked it when Harvey looked at her. He was mid-conversation with Theo, halted for a second, barely noticeable to a mortal observer, then continued with whatever he was saying. 

Once the ointment had been fully absorbed by her skin, Sabrina also went for a swim in the water, playing games with Roz and Theo. Both of them were still not tired from wrinkly fingers and wet hair. Then, there was so much and absolutely nothing to talk about. It was the ease of the summer that Sabrina had been looking for, unencumbered fun with her friends. No school, no deadlines, no demands from the Dark Lord. Just fun with friends. 

The day went by without inconveniences. At least, no one had tried to kill or hex each other yet, mostly. Aunt Hilda had been kind enough to gift Sabrina a basket with refreshments, so when the sun started to set, and stomachs started to grumble, the group clustered around an open fire to roast marshmallows, talk horror stories, and nibble on snacks. 

“These are really good,” Prudence said, after gozzling on Ambrose’s marshmallow stick. Her fingers sticky with the white confection. Still, she managed to look elegant. 

“I told you,” Nick said, and leaned over the fire with his own stick. “Mortal cooking tastes different. Better.” 

“This is store-bought.” Harvey corrected. 

Sabrina nodded, and scooted closer to Harvey, leaning into his warmth. As he wrapped an arm around her, Sabrina spoke up. “All the more reason for you witches to explore more of the mortal world.” 

“Just wait until you discover caramel-salted popcorn,” Nick closed his eyes, a small smile warming his face, as if trying and succeeding in remembering the flavor. 

“Or twinkies!” Theo jumped.

Roz shook her head, her arms in the air. “No, pizza takes the cake.” 

“Homemade meals are pretty great too.” Nick simpered at Sabrina. 

She smiled back while flutters erupted in the pit of her stomach. He raved about food. In fact, Nick could write essays about a new culinary finding. It was endearing. He engaged any task and craving with undisguised fervor. A trait that made him one of the star pupils at the Academy, as well as Sabrina’s competitor, but also what set him apart when he unabashedly pursued her. 

“You never finish yours,” Harvey said.

“I like taking some back to the Academy with me.” Nick shrugged, his effortless attitude wavered for a second before there was a grin on his face again. “That way there’s more for me to enjoy later on.” 

“Oh, that’s… actually a little sad,” Harvey mumbled, and frowned to himself.

Prudence squinted her eyes, then pointed an accusatory finger. “You never shared, Nicky. So unlike you.”

“There’s a few things I prefer to keep to myself.”

“You have an open invitation to my home,” Ambrose said to Prudence.

She seemed to think it over, “Maybe I’ll join next Thursday.” 

“What about me?” Agatha crossed her arms. “And me?” Dorcas copied the gesture. 

“Uhh…” Ambrose beat his fingers against his leg. A telltale sign that he didn’t want to give an answer. 

Not waiting on Ambrose to formulate an answer, Sabrina nudged Harvey’s arm, and lowered her voice. “Are we still good?” 

Harvey bobbed his head slowly. “Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“I don’t know. This is all new.” Sabrina made a circular motion with her finger, indicating everyone. Two separate worlds, two different groups of friends. But she was mostly talking about her, Nick, and Harvey. “Familiar, but new.”

“It is for me too. But I’m not losing you again, ‘Brina.” 

She pressed her lips together. “Did you think you would?” 

“No. Well, maybe at first.” 

“And now?” Sabrina placed her hand in his, and he gave her a soft squeeze.

Harvey stared at the fire, and seemed to think about his answer. It took forever. Sabrina started chewing on the inside of her cheek, counting the seconds so she wouldn’t interrupt his thoughts. It took all her willpower, but then he squeezed her hand again. “When you revealed the truth of who you are… I found out you’d been lying to me our whole lives. I didn’t know what to think. I worried your love for me was a lie too.” Harvey gave her half a smile. “But, ironically, it was Nick who convinced me that I was wrong.” 

“What?” Sabrina looked across the fire to where Nick was still standing. He was putting new marshmallows on his stick and listened with intense concentration to Roz, who was showing him how to make smores. 

“Yeah, just something he said.” 

Sabrina crinkled her nose. “And that was more believable than my words?”

“You had lied to me,” Harvey said, and she glanced away, her eyes glossy. “I needed to hear it from someone else, I guess. Someone who had no reason to lie.”

“Right…” She nodded to herself. Her heart sank. That was one of the things she could not change, that was just how life had turned out for her. “What changed?” 

“You changed, but your love stayed the same. It was reassuring.” Harvey pressed his lips to the palm of her hand. Then he pecked her on the lips. She was able to smile again. “I knew I had to change a little too to give our love a chance. Expand my horizon.” 

“No regrets, right?” Sabrina asked, and swallowed down the fear. 

“None. The world just became a little more complicated.” 

Sabrina sighed in relief, peeking at Nick again before nodding to Harvey. “It so is.” 

“I think that’s called growing up.” Harvey chuckled, then ran a hand through his hair. Sabrina made a face, not at all loving this unwanted development. They were supposed to be geriatrically challenged. Harvey cleared his throat. “Oh, hey, Nick.” 

“All cooled down?” Nick took a seat next to Sabrina. “Otherwise there’s this aloaceae balm for the treatment of burned spots.” 

Harvey rolled his eyes while Sabrina shot daggers with hers. “Let’s talk about anything else, _Scratch_ ,” Harvey finally said, no malice in his voice, just emphasis.

“Whatever you want, _Kinkle_. I aim to please.” Nick responded in kind, and was met with silence. Sabrina stared ahead of herself, her eyebrows shooting up. What to do. The fire flickered wildly, and its silhouette danced on Prudence’s smug face. Still enjoying the show, it seemed. Nick tapped Sabrina’s leg with his black boots, not a spot of dirt on them. “How about the final part of _The Nightmare on Elm Street_ series?” 

“Movies.” Sabrina corrected. “And the final one is a remake, but sure!” 

“Though they stopped being frightening six movies ago,” Harvey said thoughtfully, then quickly added, “That’s not a complaint.” 

Nick plastered on his trademark smirk, and tilted his head to the side. “Great, my place?” 

With a wide smile, Sabrina accepted Nick’s proposal. Trifles of the day now officially behind them. Nick offered her a smore, and she began to mull over the ways in which she could keep her happy streak going. “Since you all like mortal things right now, how about we play a game?” Sabrina made her thoughts public, and bit on the smore. 

“I like games,” Nick said.

Harvey inclined his head. “Oh, we know.” 

“How about ‘Truth or Dare’? I’ve been informed it’s—” Ambrose began, but Sabrina cut him off by swaying her arms in the air. 

“No, not that.”

For some reason, that seemed to pique Prudence’s interest. “Is it harrowing?” 

“It can be,” Theo said with a thoughtful stare.

Prudence’s whole face lit up, delight taking form on her features. “Then, yes.” 

“You don’t even know the game,” Sabrina said. 

“But knowing you don’t want to play it, is reason enough,” Prudence countered. 

Agatha perked up too, no longer concentrated on the snacks. “How do we play?” 

Sabrina sighed, but Roz stood up. Her voice was steadfast and clear as she explained the rules, a skill that she must have acquired from watching her father’s ministry work. “If you pick truth, you _must_ answer truthfully. If you pick dare, then you have to act out whatever challenge you receive. Got it?” 

The Weird Sisters nodded in unison, a suggestive thrill simmering underneath their refined appearances. Sabrina watched them suspiciously. They sat still and gracious like wine glasses on a dinner table, but with the faintest graze of a finger over the rim of the crystal its shriek could be released. 

“Theo,” Roz asked, and Sabrina peeled her eyes away, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever gotten a gift that you hated but pretended to like?”

“So many I couldn’t come up with just one example.” Theo didn’t have to consider his answer. “Not from any of you, though.” 

“Better not!” Roz grinned, and gave Theo a light jab with her elbow.

Theo gazed at everyone around the open fire, and for a second Sabrina thought he would've picked her, but nope. “Agatha. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Hm. Do the silliest dance you can think of!” 

At a slow pace, Agatha lifted herself. Her hands brushed over the lacey structure of her white dress, from her hips up to her shoulder, eventually disappearing in her raven locks. She neared Ambrose, her dress swaying and rustling, then slanted her slender figure against him. His lips parted in silence as she spread her legs on top of him. In the gloom of the evening, Agatha’s sharp cheekbones matched the expressions of her hips. A slithering motion, enveloping herself further around Ambrose. 

The fire crackled, bursting into crimson flames. 

“Done,” Prudence said, cold as ice, then pushed Agatha off Ambrose. 

“My turn then.” Agatha regained her composure, and sat back down next to Dorcas. “Rosalind, was it?”

Roz touched her throat, but her voice still sounded soft. “Truth.”

“What’s it like to see your supposed best friend date two guys, one of whom is your ex,” Agatha asked, and Sabrina’s stomach dropped. 

Sabrina took her vision off Roz, casting an evil eye Agatha’s way. What was Agatha doing? How would she even know that? From the look on Prudence’s smug face, Sabrina needed only one guess. The Weird Sisters had a way of getting into people’s heads. 

“Uh, I, we can’t claim people,” Roz said after she crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Prudence sucked her teeth. “That’s not answering the question.”

“It’s... humiliating,” Roz said, and pushed out her chin, the anger radiating from her. Was it targeted at Agatha and Prudence, or was it meant for Sabrina? She thought that she and Roz had worked past this, but now she wasn’t sure. Sabrina clenched her hands together, and stared at the fire. She wasn’t going to find out in front of the Weird Sisters, she wasn’t going to give them the gratification. 

“Jesus, are you ok?” Theo whispered to Roz, who ignored him. 

“I like this game,” Dorcas tittered.

“Prudence,” Roz said, her voice hardened. 

“Dare.”

“Slap Agatha.” 

Sabrina’s head flicked to the anger on Roz’ face, then to the respect on Prudence’s. She didn’t get a chance to respond to what was happening. Without even checking on Agatha, Prudence struck her with the palm of her hand. It was deafening. Sabrina couldn’t believe Roz had actually challenged that, and Prudence… she didn’t think she would smack her own sister. Agatha fumed, her intense stare locked on Roz, who didn’t yield. All the heat from the fire seemed to have vanished. 

This had taken a wrong turn, Sabrina thought as she stood up to make an announcement. “Let’s play something else.” 

“The fun’s just starting.” Prudence waved her hand in dismissal, and Agatha held her head high. “Witch-hunter, truth or dare.” 

“Uhh. Dare.” 

“Kiss Nicky here.” 

Harvey’s forehead wrinkled. “What? No.” 

“Do it,” Prudence snapped, and got to her feet to assert her dominance. “Or I’ll come up with something worse.” 

“That’s not how the game works.” Sabrina stood up too, then turned back to Harvey, who was staring at his feet. “You don’t have to do it, Harvey.” 

“That’s apparently the rules of your mortal game. I can make you do anything.” Prudence admired her nails in front of the blazing fire. “Rules are binding.” 

Sabrina snorted. “No, they’re not.” 

“It’s fine,” Harvey mumbled, then held Sabrina’s eyes. “It’s no big deal, right?” 

“Right.” She nodded, and tried not to swallow. 

Harvey scooted to Nick, filling up the space where she had been, who trailed Harvey’s every hesitant move. A hand in the air, then back to the grass. Harvey’s eyes landed on Nick’s lips, then to his eyes. Leaning in, but not fully committing. Her heart started racing. The nervous energy around Harvey reminded Sabrina of her first kiss with him, and how torturous and delightful it was to get to experience one. 

Nick’s full mouth stretched into a smug smile, and Nick committed for Harvey. Their lips pressed together, and some of the tension released from Harvey’s shoulders. It was the most modest kiss Sabrina had seen Nick give to someone else, and she had seen him kiss many people. Her skin flushed at the sight in front of her, but it was over before it began. Harvey leapt back to his original spot, his face redder than Sabrina’s felt, while Nick rested his weight on the palms of his hands. Nick inclined his head, and gestured for her to sit back down between them. 

She didn’t say a word. She just sat down. Her fingers stirred after she did, though she had no idea what she wanted to do with them. 

Nick pressed a kiss to her shoulder while Harvey still avoided her gaze. 

“It’s, uhm, your turn, Harvey,” Roz said. 

Harvey cleared his throat. “Right. Theo.” 

“No, he already went. Pick another victim.” Prudence was still standing on the other side of the fire, the mean-spirited smile on her face demonstrating that she was still appreciating the show.

“Ambrose,” Harvey said.

“Oh, truth.” 

“Tsk.” Prudence rolled her eyes, and perched herself next to Ambrose. “Not that I imagine the witch-hunter would come up with wicked challenges.” 

Harvey changed his position, and blew out a raspberry. “Do you think Harry Potter is hot?”

“Who is Harry Potter?” Dorcas asked.

“A wizard boy from one of the mortal books,” Ambrose said to Dorcas, then returned to Harvey. “But no, not my type.” 

The corner of Prudence’s mouth quirked up, her words coming out like venom. “That question is more revealing than you think.”

“It was a joke,” Harvey said, his face scrunching up in confusion. 

“So dumb,” Prudence added. 

“Dorcas,” Ambrose said when he saw Sabrina’s mouth open. 

“Truth.”

“What’s your pleasure?” 

She snickered, and gazed at Nick. “Pain. Nicholas.” 

Nick squinted his eyes together. “Truth.” Sabrina imagined he picked that to avoid being challenged into becoming a sex slave to Dorcas. Probably her number one fantasy. Sabrina rolled her eyes. 

“Who’s a better fuck? Ambrose or Sabrina?” Dorcas asked after Prudence whispered something in her ear. She didn’t even bother with their mind magic, but made a show of it. Sabrina pressed her lips together in a slight grimace. She so did not want to know that, especially if the answer wasn’t her. 

“Sabrina and I, we haven’t—”

“Compare what you can.” Prudence coaxed.

Nick raised his shoulders, an arm swaying in the air. “It’s different. With—”

Dorcas coughed, and Prudence said, “Just a name will do. Who is better?” 

Those bitches. The more Nick avoided giving an answer, the more Sabrina needed to know. Her chest tightened in anticipation, and she stared at his leather boots. She wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. Sabrina pushed her shoulders back, and met Nick’s eyes.

He interlaced their fingers with an easy smile, then pecked her hand. “Sabrina.” 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” The Weird Sisters said in chorus. 

“I’m not lying. I’ve been with Sabrina for months. Unlike that one moment with Ambrose. No offense. It was… very rousing.” 

“None taken,” Ambrose said with a chuckle.

Prudence curled her lip, baring her teeth. “Whatever does that mean, Nicky?” 

“Maybe we should play something else?” Theo asked.

“That Sabrina’s had the time to learn what I like,” Nick said to Prudence, no attention spent on Theo’s question. Sabrina was too fixated in whatever was unfolding to acknowledge her friend. 

Prudence leered at Nick. “But not everything, hm?” 

Sabrina’s breath hitched in her throat. What the heaven was that supposed to mean? She gaped at Nick, but he was focused on Prudence. 

“You’re very fixated on Sabrina.” Nick smiled, showing his teeth, a hardness present that was never meant for her, then he leaned forward. “Do you want another taste, Pru?” 

“Wait, what did he just say?” Harvey whispered in Sabrina’s ear. 

Right. She hadn’t told Harvey yet. 

Prudence cackled, her head thrown back with delight. When their stares connected again, there was anger in Prudence’s eyes. Nick’s smile turned into a pleased smirk. 

“I do believe it’s Nicholas’ turn,” Ambrose’s voice popped up. 

Nick turned his gaze to her. “Sabrina.” 

“Dare.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good game of Truth or Dare?


	3. Chapter 3

Without too much effort, a strength mastered during previous cinematic escapades, Sabrina, Harvey, and Nick got the screen up, the projector running, and the sound pumping. All mortal applications, but by now Nick seemed just as familiar as Harvey. 

Sabrina and Harvey prepared the food, opening bags of flavored popcorn, potato chips, and chocolate candies. A good mix of salty and sweet. Meanwhile Nick closed the heavy curtains of the room. Sabrina wondered what else this room was used for, besides their cinematic purpose. It was peculiarly empty, except for a chest of drawers against a wall, and a modular lounge bed set in the corner. 

Guess Nick finally got Harvey and her in a bed together, like he had been joking about for months. They had spent plenty of time on hers, but somehow it felt different now. Less illumination in the room, more intimate. 

She shrugged, and slipped underneath layers of midnight blue fabrics to stay warm. Nick joined her, resting his body on silk pillows and a quilted headboard. Harvey planted himself on her other side. Fully settled, she reached for the remote control, and pressed play.

They were watching the remake of _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ , and it was one she had, admittedly, never seen. Sabrina didn’t care much for remakes unless they managed to stand on their own two feet. She didn’t believe this one would. But Nick was excited to watch every movie from the franchise, and she couldn’t deny him that just because she was convinced it would suck. Relationships were about compromise. 

Aside from the food, movies seemed to be Nick’s favorite mortal invention so far. To be whisked away into a different world was a wondrous power. Though he still maintained that it could not compare to the magic of books. Literally. Anyway, Sabrina loved sharing her mortal side with her witch world. For now, Nick was the most willing recipient. So, compromises. 

Deep into the first act of the horror movie, Sabrina was already regretting the concession she made. The remake took itself too serious, and missed the camp and finesse that made the original movie a ridiculously fun one. She tapped her foot, the fuzzy duvet curving along with it, and leaned on Harvey to grab Oreo cookies from his lap. As she tore open the package, Harvey wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She glanced up at him, self-conscious with Nick only inches away, but Harvey was entranced by a tedious scene on screen. Not at all aware of what he was doing. 

Nick, however, had zeroed in on Harvey’s hand with a sharp focus. Dark, bottomless pits full of unreadable emotions. Then, without saying a word, he turned his head back to the huge screen where one of the characters was being brutally murdered. That didn’t sit well with Sabrina. A blunt remark is what she would have expected from Nick, maybe a coquettish grin. But nothing of the sort. It made her stomach contract into a tight ball. 

Her arm moved an inch, then another, until it came into contact with his wrist. Although Nick’s eyes never left the movie, his hand opened up to make room for hers. A sizzling tingle swirled between their palms, familiar and demanding. Sabrina entwined their fingers, and Nick pressed a kiss to them, making her skin prickle.

Another apocalypse averted, one for in her diary. Sabrina relaxed her muscles, and reviewed the lack of authenticity of the slashing on screen. Not even ten minutes later Sabrina was distracted from her point-by-point takedown of the movie when Nick slid her hand back to his mouth, imprinting her bare arm with soft, moist traces of him. Sabrina’s eyes darted to his, and she parted her lips while he smirked. Cold lingered with each mark of his affection, making the hairs on her arm rise. She sucked in her breath. When Nick reached her shoulder, Harvey pulled his arm away from her and asked to pause the movie. He needed another soda. 

“I’ll get it,” Nick said with a sigh, got out of bed, then turned back with a mischievous smile. “Make yourselves comfortable.” 

Sabrina cleared her throat, willing away the deep flush that crept across her chest up to her cheeks. Her body tightened, tingling with the need for… more. She breathed out. 

“Not enjoying the remake, ‘Brina?” Harvey asked. 

Sabrina lifted herself up against the headboard, nodding. “It’s really bad.” 

“Even I have to admit it’s lacking certain… spooky flair.” 

“Right?” Sabrina pushed locks of her hair behind her ear, still trying to shake off the nagging sensations. “There’s no humor, the death scenes are a snooze, and this Nancy behaves very oddly for supposedly being majorly sleep deprived and scared shitless. I could go on, and the movie’s not even finished.” 

“So, you’ve made up your mind already?” Harvey grinned. 

“Yup. Overall, it’s an uninspired homage.” 

“There’s better ways to pass our time.” Harvey glanced towards the door. They were still alone. His fingers entwined with hers, and warmth flooded back. Sabrina laughed. What was she doing! Harvey returned her laugh, and leaned closer. They fell quiet, her eyes big and hesitant. But before she had a chance to examine what was going on, their lips were brushing. He held her face, fingers tickling the back of her head, and she sighed into him. Sugary sweet in her mouth. The slide of his tongue made her flutter, so she slanted towards him, connecting their figures, craving touch all over. 

A noise halted her actions. Nick leaned against the doorframe, a glass of soda in one of his hands, the other in the pocket of his pants. “Don’t stop on my account.” 

Sabrina dropped her hands, and put some distance between her and Harvey. She bit her lip. “Oh, uhm…” 

“We’re just helping him get used to the visual,” Harvey said with a quirked eyebrow, referring back to Nick’s words, back to when Nick had kissed Sabrina in front of Harvey to provoke him. 

“Harvey!”

“I think I might need another reminder,” Nick said, his voice calm. “Go on.” 

“You’re not serious,” Harvey frowned. 

Nick put the glass of soda next to the projector, then strolled to the bed. “As the mortals say… put your money where your mouth is. Show me.” 

Sabrina gaped, quite baffled. Each time she tried to combine her mortal and witch world, it resulted in unexpected situations. She found herself in a weird one again. 

Nick sat on the bed, watching them. “Or are you a coward?” 

“Harvey’s _not_ a—”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me, ‘Brina.” 

She shook her head. “This is a battle?

“No, it’s, uhh—” Instead of finishing his sentence, Harvey pulled Sabrina on his mouth. A weird showmanship of…. _what_ exactly? Nick had baited Harvey so easily. She kinda wanted to bite both their heads off, but she would be lying if she wasn’t enjoying herself. Their kiss deepened, and there was no hesitance. None from Harvey. He had a dumb, boyish point to prove. Stupid boys. He kissed her with total abandon, the way he would once they were deep into a make-out session and had forgotten about his inhibitions. A pang of desire shot through her chest, putting her nerve endings on fire. 

Fingers curled around her ankle. Nick. He tracked his way up her leg, slowly, so slowly that a blaze persisted on her skin even when his touch did not. He was watching them, his dark eyes honed in, blown wide open with lust. “I think… it’s only fair if I get a taste too.” 

“‘Brina’s not a commodity,” Harvey grumbled, his hands still on her. 

Right. Her chest heaved, and she nodded. She was feeling light-headed, the beat of her heart working in overdrive. “That’s right. I’m not. But, uhm…” 

“Sinning is good for the soul,” Nick said, and pushed her back against the silk pillow with his kiss, his hand crawling underneath her skirt. Her mouth was already wet from Harvey, and Nick wasted no time tasting her, lapping his tongue around her. 

Unlike both boys, Sabrina experienced some restraint. Not because she wanted to, because she really wanted to wrap her hands around Nick’s hair, and direct him to places so she could get more pleasure from him. Prickles licked at her fingers, searching for relish, demanding release. She wanted to undress Nick, and drive him to desperation. Drive Harvey to desperation. But no, it was because she wasn’t alone with Nick. Nor had she been alone with Harvey. 

When she needed to breathe, Nick shifted to her neck. He sucked on her sensitive skin, wettening her, undoubtedly marking her further. His hand skipped over her groin, despite the protest of her hips, and landed on her crop top. He squeezed her breast, and Sabrina fluttered her eyes open. Shit. No, she _really_ wasn’t alone. Harvey was looking at her, his gaze trapped between Nick’s hand on her breast and her open mouth. The desire on his face, his potent stare, made her ache between her legs. 

“Nick. _Uhm_ —stop,” Sabrina breathed. 

He listened, followed her gaze to Harvey, then pecked her on the lips. “Don’t leave the mortal hanging.” 

“Are you ok with this?” Sabrina pushed herself up on her elbows, and moved Harvey’s nut-brown hair away from his darkened eyes.

“I’d say more than ok.” Nick dragged the blanket down Harvey’s body until the erection inside his pants was visible to all their eyes. Oh.

“I’m fine,” Harvey said, and she pressed their mouths together. She smiled into the kiss, then dragged her teeth over his bottom lip. She was strangely elated that whatever was happening here didn’t have to stop.

“Always so concerned with the mortal,” Sabrina heard Nick say from behind her. 

“Nick.” Sabrina broke her kiss with Harvey, and wrinkled her nose. She already knew Nick would be pleased with the situation they were in, he only joked about it and his sexual interest in Harvey every opportunity he got. Harvey, on the other hand, she wasn’t certain about. He had never talked about Nick like that, or anyone else for that matter. Not to her, at least. 

Harvey pecked her lips again, and she smiled at him, then wanted to give her attention back to Nick when she felt his fingers go underneath her skirt. She sucked in her breath. “What are you doing?” 

His other hand pushed up the border of her crop top, revealing the thin fabric of her bra. He squeezed, his eyes roaming between Harvey’s and hers. She arched her back to give him better access once he drew languid circles around her nub with wet fingers. “Assisting.”

“Uhm.” Sabrina tittered, her thoughts clouding over with one sole focus. She grappled on to Harvey for stability, but his touch only deepened her need. “We should talk about what you just said.”

“Not right now,” Nick murmured, already distracted. He tugged her bra down, and licked her hard nipple. 

Her eyes were fixated on Harvey’s while the searing heat of Nick’s mouth on her breasts made her moan. “For once, I agree,” Harvey said, his voice hoarse, his fingers drifting over the side of her figure. She tugged him closer, and Harvey captured her mouth, swallowing her soft whimpers. 

“Alright, then.” Sabrina tore herself away from their overwhelming touch, and shoved Harvey on the pillows next to Nick. She sat up on her knees, hands on her hips, the side of her mouth curved up. Time to level the playing field. “Undress.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. The silliness has come to an end. I've truly enjoyed watching CAOS get worse with every season (in all seriousness, wtf was part 4?!) and writing indulgent little stories on here. 
> 
> Thank you for being part of that journey. Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
